tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack's Return Ch. 8
Chapter 8 Six months had passed, and everything seemed to be getting better. Everyone at T.U.F.F. was starting to trust Jack again, everyone except for Dudley. "I can't believe it has been six months already," said Dudley. "I can't believe it either. Time sure does fly by," said Kitty. "Well now that the six months are up and I've finished my paperwork, we can go on missions again." "Yeah, that's great." Kitty said looking down. "What's wrong Kitty? You look a little down. Aren't you glad we're working together again?" "What? Oh, of course I'm glad we're working together. It's just that these past six months with Jack...I guess I'm going to miss working with him." "YOU WHAT?!" Dudley asked surprised to hear that from Kitty. “I can't believe this. You actually trust Jack now?!" "Dudley I've been working with him for months now and he also has been living with me for about 4 months, so I have a bit of trust in him." "H-He's been living with you too? I just can't believe this. "Dudley, it's not like Jack is going to replace you or anything. I'm just saying that Jack and I are friends now. There's nothing for you to be worried about." "Yes, there are plenty of things for me to be worried about Kitty! He could do anything to you when you're not looking. I...I just can't trust him," said Dudley as he turned his back to Kitty. Kitty gives off a small laugh, causing Dudley to give her a strange look. "What's so funny?" "I guess what Keswick and the others said is right. You're jealous of Jack." "WHAT?! I'm not jealous of that stupid, backstabbing rabbit at all!" "Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind if me and Jack go out tonight." "You better not!" "See, you're so jealous," Kitty said as she laughed at Dudley. "I'm not jealous." Dudley then marched out of the room angrily. "Dudley, wait! I was just kidding," Kitty yelled hoping Dudley would turn around. Dudley turned his head, looked at Kitty, and continued out the room. "Just let him cool off Kitty," Jack said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to make him mad. I guess I'll give him some time to calm down, then I'll go and apologize to him." Five hours later, its closing time. Kitty is looking around T.U.F.F. for Dudley, but can't find him anywhere. "Are you ready to go home Kitty?" "No, Jack. I've been looking everywhere for Dudley and I can't find him. I wanted to apologize before I left." "I think the Chief told me that he left early." "I guess I'll have to tell him I'm sorry later then," Kitty said with a sigh. "Maybe I could go out and look for him. It hasn't been that long since he left." "You would do that for me?" "Sure, maybe I could talk to him." "Thanks, Jack. I'll wait for you two here then." "Alright, I'll be back soon," Jack said as he left. A few miles away from T.U.F.F., Dudley's walking around, still angry at Kitty. "Jealous. I'm not jealous of Jack!" When Dudley passed by an alley, a hand pulls him back and then slams him against the wall. "I'm sorry Dudley, but you're getting in my way." Dudley recognized the voice and he suddenly looked behind him to find Jack. "Jack! Let me go," Dudley said as he tried to get out of Jack's grip. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Dudley then kicked Jack in the knee and backed away from him. "You might have everyone at T.U.F.F. fooled, but I know you're up to no good." "You're right about that Dudley. I am up to something. Too bad you won't be able to stop me." "We'll see about that." Dudley tried to punch Jack, but he missed. Jack then punched Dudley in his stomach causing him to fall to his knees. "W-what are you planning to do?" "I'm plotting my revenge on T.U.F.F. and I need to make sure you're out of the way," Jack answered as he kicked Dudley in his face. "I'm going to set off the self-destruct switch inside of T.U.F.F., annihilating all of the agents." "W-what about Kitty?" Dudley asked with a cough. "What about her?" Jack asked with an evil smile. "If she finds out about this...you're threw." "Who said she was going to find out? As soon as I'm rid of T.U.F.F., I'm going to drain Kitty's brain of any memories she had of it. All she would know is that she works for me." Dudley tried to get up and fight, but he was too weak. Jack then walked closer to Dudley and bent down to look him in the face. "Aww, don't worry agent Puppy. I'll take good care of Kitty." After Jack said that, he then kicked Dudley in the face a second time knocking him unconscious. Category:Fan fiction